Kurokocchi's Stalker!
by Chaikia
Summary: While walking back home from school after practice, Kise had an unexpected phone call. It was Kuroko, asking for help because he was being stalked! Well, Kise would be really glad to help his only beloved. KisexKuroko and MoriyamaxKasamatsu
1. Chapter 1

Hi-yaaaah~ Everyone! This My Second Kurobasu Fic,. I Hope You Will Enjoy This.

* * *

STALKER?!

"Well, see ya tomorrow Kuroko!" Kagami said waving goodbye to Kuroko as they exited Maji's Burger

Kuroko nodded "Hai…..be careful" Kagami jogged out

Kuroko stared at Kagami's retreating figure until he was completely far away. He also turned to the opposite direction and started walking.

"I wonder what Okaa-san will cook for dinner?..." Kuroko wondered as he keeps walking

While walking, since Kuroko has little presence, a man in his thirties bumped onto him and send him down on the floor "Ngn…." Kuroko groaned in pain

"I-I'm sorry!" he looked up to the voice and he saw a man with black hair, wearing a black formal attire with matching thin glasses. If you could look closer, he resembles Hyuga a little bit, only this man has longer hair than Hyuga.

"Umm, it's okay…" Kuroko gladly took the offer as he was pulled up and got caught by the man's chest.

Kuroko tried to pull back but, the guy is holding him a little tighter

"Whooops, what a cute little guy" he said as he licked his lips while looking at Kuroko

Kuroko shivered a little "U-Uh, can you let go of me now…. Sir?" Kuroko asked as the man grinned and let him go

"Hehe, sorry! By the way the names Junko. What's yours?" The man named Junko asked

"W-Well….e-eto" Kuroko hesitated a little bit.

Should he give his real name? Bu, this guy is a little weird and looks….like a pervert. Kuroko wondered for a while and a name popped up in his mind

"My name is Kurose Kota" Kuroko lied _"Sorry Kise-kun, you're name is very compatible to mixed with mine"_

Junko smiled "I see, what a cute name! it's suits you" He said as he looked at his watch

"Oh, would you look at the time. Well I gotta go! Bye" He said as he left

Kuroko nodded as he turned around to start walking again, but before he has turned to the opposite direction completely, he got a glanced that Junko turned to an alley. Kuroko looked at it for awhile and shook his head.

* * *

~Kaijo High~

"GURROOH!" Kise roared as he dunked in for another point. He landed down on the ground after that

Their coach blew the whistle "YOSH! That's it for now! Practice is over" He said as everyone grinned

"THANK YOU FOR THE HARDWORK!" They all yelled as they exited the gym wearing their uniforms

"Seriuosly Kise, I got this feeling that you're dunking over and over again on purpose" Kasamatsu glared at Kise who let out a scared laugh

"Ahe…he, w-well"

Kise tried to make an excuse but, he wasn't able to. He sighed in defeat "Y-Yes…..I was copying someone

"But who are you copying?"

"I wanted to copy Kagamicchi's dunk! Since Kurokocchi says Kagami's basketball is amazing" Kise said

"Idiot, and why would you do that? Keep that up and you'll be easy to read during matches" Kasamatsu said

"But I won't do that during matches, just for training" Kise said as Kasamatsu sighed

"Seriously, don't you have your own basketball style?" Kasamatsu asked

Kise wondered "Well, none. But I think this ability is my basketball" Kise said as his happy face switched to reminiscing one

"I just want…Kurokocchi to look at me even more" Kise said as he scratches the back of his head embarrassingly

"If you want to be noticed by him, you need to pick him up like what I do to girls!" Moriyama butted in as he came out from nowhere

"Waah! Senpai! How did you get here?!" Kise exclaimed

Moriyama smirked "Well, I just heard someone who might need my "help" on pic—Guck!"

Kasamatsu smacks Moriyama on his head "Idiot, don't start. It's annoying"

"OUCH! That's hurts!" Moriyama frowned at Kasamatsu

"Hmph…." Kasamatsu looked away

"Ehehe…So Senpai, how can you help me?"

"Oooh~ Kise, you must be desperate to get that Kuroko. Well! You made the right decision asking me!" Moriyama bragged

"Ugh…" Kasmatsu looked away disgustingly

"U-Ummh….it's you who came though…." Kise sweat dropped

"First, if you saw him, look him in the eyes and say to him "You're eyes resembles a vast ocean, because—Gyouch! Captain! Stop it!" Moriyama eclaimed as Kasamatsu hit him again

"Shut up." Kasamatsu looked at Kise "Believe me, if you want to get him. Just be yourself" Kasamatsu said

"Be…myself?" Kasamatsu nodded

"It's better to show them love that comes from your heart. NOT just from your mouth" Kasmatsu said as he glared at Moriyama who eventually looked away

Moriyama's eyes widen _"Oh shit…." _He cursed on his mind in realization

"I see….." Kise said as he went into deep thinking, since he slowed his pace

"Kasamatsu, I…."

"It's okay….." Kasamatsu smiled sadly

Moriyama looked worriedly at Kasamatsu who is clearly showing a visible sad face. Well He and Kobori know that he has feelings for his Underclassmen. But everyone knows how Kise love and greatly admires "Kuroko".

"Kasamatsu….."

Kasamatsu looked at Moriyama "I'm okay…..really" he said as he returned his gaze on the ground. Moriyama gritted his teeth

While walking Kise's cell rang "Huh?" he picked out his cell from his pocket and answered it

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Kise-kun?" _Kise quickly beamed in happiness

"K-Kurokocchi! I'm so happy you called me! How can I help you!"

"_W-Well….."_ Kise's eyes widen a little bit as he heard Kuroko's voice stutter

"Kurokocchi? What's wrong?"

"_Well, I'm currently inside of a Convenience Store"_

"And?"

"_A man is outside for a long time, he seems to be….stalking me since he is hiding"_

"Stalking?!" Kise exclaimed as his heart starts beating fast

"_Yes"_

"How long has he been staying out there?!" Kise asked

"_Umm…..About and hour ago"_

"T-That long?!"

"_Yes, he is also the man I had bumped onto while on my way home"_

"…..O-Okay, Kurokocchi, stay calm an—"

"_I am calm though"_

Kise blushed a little "O-Oh. T-Then stay where you are for now. I'll come pick you up there, where are you right now?" He said

"_I'm at Nawasaki Store right now"_

"I see….."

"_O-Oh and Kise-kun?"_

"What is it, Kurokocchi?"

"…_..Please hurry. I'm starting to get scared"_ Kise's eyes widen at the passer's confession

Then Kise frowned and nodded "Okay, don't worry Kurokocchi. I'll be there right away"

"_Thank you"_

"No problem Kurokocchi" Kise said as the phone call ended

Kise clenched his fists "Senpai!" he called out to Kasamatsu and Moriyama

Kasamatsu smiled "We know, go get him…..and maybe this is your long awaited chance" He said

"Senpai….." Kise smiled and nodded as he started running, before he passed by his Senpai's. Kasamatsu extended his arm as he and Kise high-fived

"See you later!" Kise yelled

"Ou….." Moriyama replied not tearing his gaze off Kasamatsu

Kasamatsu noticed that Moriyama is still looking at him "What?"

"You know….. it's okay to let it out you know" Kasamatsu's eyes widen as water started to form on his round eyes

Kasamatsu quickly looked away "B-Baka…..I-I'm not affected"

"I know….." Moriyama smiled as he caressed Kasamatsu's cheek

He looked Kasamatsu straight on his eyes with a rather serious eye

"I think there's something wrong with my eyes because I can't take them off you" He said

"E-Eh?" Moriyama chuckled on his Captain's reaction

"I know somebody who likes you but if I weren't so shy, I'd tell you who." Moriyama said as he leaned a little bit closer to Kasamatsu's face feeling his breathing

"W-Who?"

"You" Moriyama pressed his lips on Kasamatsu as he hugged him on his waist pulling him closer

At first Kasamatsu was shock but he soon let Moriyama explore his mouth, turning it into a tender kiss.

* * *

~.~

Kise continued running on the streets, passing by stores looking from left to right. One thing is only in his mind right now

"_Kurokocchi…Wait for me!"_ Kise yelled in his thoughts

After running for awhile, he still hasn't found the Convenience Store, Kuroko mentioned. Kise gritted his teeth in annoyance "Damn it!...It must be somewhere!" Kise looked around more and started running again

He was starting to get tired, heck he was panting heavily. But he won't give up no matter what, until he can see his Kurokocchi again.

After running and turning into another street, luckily he found the Convenience Store with the label of "NAWASAKI STORE".

"Kurokocchi!" Kise yelled in happiness as he felt that all of his energy is coming back to him again

Before he come inside he looked around, looking for the "Stalker" Kuroko said before. And he spotted it right away. It was a man waering a normal black tank top and is holding one bottle of beer on his hand

"You've got to be kidding me, it's a drunken one" Kise hissed silently, resisting the urge to charge towards the man.

But before he could focus his gaze on the entrance door of the store, he swear he saw another man hiding few meters away from the drunken man.

"Weird…are there two?!" He exclaimed silently

He quickly went inside the Convenience Store, he looked around and breathed in relief. There sitting on of the tables is Kuroko. Reading one of his books.

"Haha! Kurokocchi!" Kise exclaimed as he walked towards Kuroko who looked up at him.

When Kuroko looked at him, he can say that he felt relief even though his face is not showing it

"Kise-kun…." Kuroko said as Kise sat next to him

Before Kuroko can say anything, Kise quickly hugged him very tight. "K-Kise-kun?..." Kise snuggled closer to Kuroko's neck, inhaling his scent and resting a little bit on it.

"…..I-I…was so worried" Kise said

Kuroko smiled, he can feel that he really has been worried. With the evidences being his ruffled clothes and hair, uneven panting and his face covered in sweat.

"I'm glad you came Kise-kun I was getting nervous every minute" Kuroko said as Kise pulled back

"Yeah, don't worry Kurokocchii, I'm already here!" Kise grinned happily before turning serious

"So Kurokocchi? Mind telling me what happened?" Kise asked

Kuroko nodded and started explaining. He said that he bumped into the man, he also said that when he helped him, he won't let go and instead, pulled him closer.

"I see…..those are enough hints that he is one or he is a rapist" Kise said

Kuroko faced him worriedly "It's not like that Kise-kun…..i'm not a girl"

"But, you look like one! You're adorable, cute and beautiful!" Kise said clearly bragging and not halting

Kuroko blushed "U-Uh…."

Seeing Kuroko's reaction, Kise also blushed himself "I-I'm sorry!"

Kuroko smiled "Don't worry, I'll take that as a compliment"

"Ahehe…."

Kise glanced at his watched and he saw that it's already 7:55. He looked at Kuroko "Kurokocchi, are you hungry?"

"Well…..i already ate a little at Maji's Burger but I guess I am now. But because of this, it disappeared" Kuroko said

Kise sighed "I guess, we should go out now"

"E-Eh?" Kuroko looked worriedly at him, more than giving him a scared look

"Don't worry, I'll protect you" Kise said

Kuroko hesitated for a moment but nodded eventually. They both stood up and stopped in front of the door.

"Are you ready, Kurokocchi?" Kise asked Kuroko

"Yes…."

Kise looked at Kuroko in the eyes "Kurokocchi?, do you trust me?"

"Yes"

"Will you let me do anything to you?"

For Kuroko it was a weird question, but he knew it was about this. He nodded "Yes"

Kise smiled "Thanks!" He said before sliding his arm around Kuroko's waist and pulling him closer

"Now, let's go" Kise whispered

They went out of the store, Kuroko trembled a little but Kise remained calm but had a sharp look. As expected, a nasty looking man walked up stopping in front of them. But Kuroko's eyes widen

It was a different one, Kuroko noted that the man earlier is wearing a suit, but this one wears only a black tank top showing his muscular arms. It was a different person indeed.

"_Heyya! *hic* Let go *hic* of him!"_ He said

Kise gritted his teeth _"Damn…." "_Why should I?" he asked bravely

"'_Cause I *hic* saw him first!" _

"So? What?!" Kise shouted

"_EUH?! Whaddya yellin' at?!"_ he also shouted as he pushed Kise.

"Uwaaugh!" Kise stumbled a little good thing Kise managed to regain his balance and keep his feet on the ground.

"_GAHAA *hic* wimp!, he's now mine!"_ he declared

"Tch…..B-But…..He IS mine!" Kise blurted out unconsciously. He blushed very hard as well as Kuroko

The man frowned and he grabbed Kise from the collar and lifted him up "Ngh!"

"Kise-kun! Let him go!" Kuroko glared at the man who smirked

"_HAHA! I will if you cwome with fwee!" _He said

"N-No!"

"Heh_~…..*hic* tell me boy, what did you see *hic* in him? Is he good in *hic* bed?"_ The man smirked as he pointed towards Kise

Kuroko blushed "T-That's…"

"_HUUH?! CAN'T HEAR YA!" _

"Of course I am! That's why go away! So that I can, BANG this boy" Kise said mockingly as he changed his facial reaction

"K-Kise-kun…."

"Sorry Kurokocchi!" Kise mumbled

"_REALLLY~? Wvell! *hic* I'm better than you!" _The man said as he aimed his fist towards Kise.

Kise quickly tensed because he already knew what's next

"Kise-kun!" Kise heard Kuroko scream after he shut his eyes waiting for the incoming punch, but instead

"Gack-!" He landed on the ground with a loud thud, he quickly shot his eyes open and he saw that the drunken man was unconscious. Instead it was the man he saw earlier

"Are you alright?" he asked as they both nodded

"What…..happened?" he asked confusingly

"And why are you here, Junko-san?" Kuroko asked

"Eh?"

The man whom Kuroko called Junko faced him "Well, saving you two" he said

"I see….thank you" Kuroko said bowing down

"You know him?! Kurokocchi?!" Kise exclaimed as he pointed towards Junko

Kuroko straighted himself then frowned "Kise-kun don't go pointing towards people even if they're close" Kuroko said

"A-Ah! Sorry! My bad!"

Junko only nodded "It's okay"

"And yes, I know him. His…..the one I mentioned that I had bumped onto" Kuroko said

Junko grinned "Let me guess, you thought I was the stalking you huh?"

Kuroko bowed his head again "….Y-Yes, I'm sorry"

"No, it's okay. Well it's true that I followed you or you could say "stalked" you. But it's only to—" He glanced downwards towards the unconscious man "—capture this man"

Kise and Kuroko's eyes widen in shock "Huh? What do you mean?!" Kise asked

"Well, this guy here is a wanted criminal, here" He lifted a paper

"Eeeeeeh!" Kise exclaimed as Kuroko only gasped. They didn't expect this to be like this. Kuroko's stalker was a criminal.

Boy, Kise sighed in relief that Junko did come. The man's name is Taketa Subaru and the toll for him is above average.

"Good thing I noticed him following you boy. He is also a rapist of both gender" Junko said

"I-I see…..so you mean us bumping was on purpose?"

"Yeah" Junko nodded

"Judging by this, you're a police right?" Kise asked

"That's right" Junko nodded

"Huh? Junko? What are you doing here?" a new voice said

Kuroko and Kise looked back. Kuroko gasped, there standing behind them is none other than Hyuga Junpei, Kuroko's Captain.

"Oh! Junpei! I should be asking you that" Junko said happily

"Well, I was just pas—Eeeeh?! Kuroko?! And Kise?!" Hyuga exclaimed as he looked at Kuroko and Kise in shock

"Good evening" Kuroko nodded

"U-Uh…"

"You know them Junpei?"

"Yeah, that one with the blond hair is Kise Ryouta, and the one with blue hair is Kuroko Tetsuya"

"E-Eh? Kuroko Tetsuya? I thought it was Kurose Kouta?" Kuroko froze

He completely forgot about it! When he thought that he was a stalker, he gave him a wrong name.

Kuroko just face-palmed and groaned "H-Hai…..well you see"

"Ahaha! Well! It's okay, that's very clever of you! Giving me a false name since I'm too suspicious" Junko said as he patted Kuroko's head

Hyuga went into deep thinking "Wait?...Kurose Kouta?...Isn't it like the combination of Kise and your name?" Kuroko froze again

"W-Well….."

"Eh?" Kise thought for awhile. He is right! If you omit the "se" from his name and replace Kuroko's "ko" with it, you will get "Kurose". Next if you will use the letter "K" from the omitted "ko" and replace the letters "Ry" from his name, you will get "Kouta"!.

Kise's face completely exploded in embarrassment but at the same time, he was very happy. Since Kuroko decided to use his name to combine to, plus it can even be the names of their future children!—Wait WHAT?!

Kise shook his head and grinned "I guess, my names very compatible with Kurokocchi's!" Kise said as Kuroko just remained dumbfounded in embarrassment

Kuroko snapped out, and sighed "I'm sorry for using your name"

"Maa, it's okay! Actually it's a pleasure!" Kise smiled a very bright one so bright that it made Kuroko look away, blushing very hard!

"So, are you two related?" Kuroko asked Hyuga

"Yeah, this man here is my brother. Hyuga Junko"

Junko grinned "Yo!"

"I see…..nice to meet you" Kuroko looked at the two and he saw the similarities but they differ a little from hair and height. Hyuga is taller than Junko.

Then Hyuga faced Junko "Care to explain what happened? I thought Police hours are over?"

Junko nodded and explained it everything to his brother. Hyuga only nodded as Junko explained.

Hyuga nodded for the last time, as Junko finished "—so that's why here we are with an unconscious man!" Junko grinned

"There's nothing to be happy about! And why haven't you cuffed him yet?!" Hyuga yelled as Junko just obeyed him while laughing saying "My bad"

Hyuga faced Kise and Kuroko "It's already late so you two should go home now"

"Hai" Kuroko said

"Oh, and since this type might happen again. I advise that you always walk home with someone Kuroko" Hyuga said

"I'd be happy to so it! Kurokocchi!" Kise beamed at Kuroko

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Junko finished cuffing the man "Well, see you again you two! Be careful" Junko said as he and Hyuga carried the unconscious man in their shoulder

Kise and Kuroko waved as they walked away.

"I guess we should get going too Kise-kun" Kuroko said

Kise nodded "Yeah, since it's pretty la-" Kise stopped as his stomach groaned. He quickly looked down in embarrassment

"I-I uh…."

Kuroko looked at him "Are you hungry? Kise-kun?"

Kise scratched his cheek "Umh….Yes?"

Kuroko smiled as he grabbed Kise's necktie and pulled him down kissing him on his cheek. Kise's eyes widen in surprise. Kuroko caught him off guard leaving him in a trance because of the kiss

Kuroko chuckled seeing Kise's reaction "Thank you" Kuroko said

"A-Ah…..Y-Yeah" Kise said

"Oh by the way, you can eat at my place"

"Eh?! Is it okay? Won't your parents get angry?"

"No, they're not home in the night"

"I see….."

Kise unconsciously stopped walking "Huh? Kise-kun?" Kuroko stopped walking also but he was a little far away

He can't believe it! Everything happened so fast! But it doesn't matter! His hardworks were paid off! Kuroko kissed him and invited him over!

Kise jumped in happiness "Yes! Kurokocchi!" Kise yelled as he spread his arms running towards Kuroko for a hug

"Eh?!" Kuroko exclaimed in disgust. He quickly readied his stance for the incoming "danger"

"KurokocchiIiiiii!"

"KAI!"

"GYAAAAAAH!"

* * *

~.~

Welllp! Done finally! I hope you like it! I really tried my best into making it interesting…..

Here's a few trivia

-The original plot for this story was Kuroko to be almost raped! But I changed it and turned it into this

-This was supposed to be an AominexKuroko

-Lastly Hyuga Junko was supposed to be the stalker but I changed it and instead made him a police

Bye-bye! ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^


	2. OMAKE!

**PLEASE READ THIS FIRST BEFORE READING THE OMAKE CHAPTER!**

**Thank you everyone for reading this story, I am very happy that this suits to your liking!**

**I want you all to know that I will make a sequel to "Kurocchi's Stalker!" Since I think many liked the story. But it will be rated M so I need to make it to another story.**

**Soon On FanFiction! Tee-Hee-Hee!**

**The title of the story is "Kise's Jealousy" **

**I hope you will like it plus! I have here is a short OMAKE!**

**ON WITH THE STORY! REVIEW AFTER READING!**

**~.~**

* * *

KISE'S PLANS!

It's been three weeks since the "incident". Kuroko and Kise also started dating after that since Kise managed to confess to Kuroko that night when they were eating inside Kuroko's place. Kuroko gladly accepted and they started going out. Some of the Seirin members like Hyuga, Riko, Kiyoshi and Mitobe knows that they were dating

Some of the Kaijo members also knows like Kasamatsu, Moriyama who are actually dating also and Kobori. Kasamatsu managed to get over Kise little by little because Moriyama is too damn romantic in his opinion, Moriyama and Kasamatsu's relationship was widespread in the whole school but no one dared to tease since it's Kasamatsu after all

Kise and Kuroko are alone again in the house, it's a weekend so Kise decided to spend it with Kuroko. He actually fetched Kuroko after school yesterday and slept in Kuroko's place too.

Kuroko was currently on the living room reading his book. Kise came out of the bathroom, shirtless and is only wearing blue sweatpants with his towel wrapped on his neck.

"You're still reading Kurokocchi?" Kise asked as he sat next to Kuroko while drying his hair

Kuroko just nodded "Yes, since this book is very interesting" he said not shifting his gaze away from the book

Kise leaned in closer, curious and wanted to know what Kuroko was reading

* * *

"_You know Misaki…..if we will be married; I want to have many babies!"_

"_Many?! No way! I'm still scared to even carry a baby you know!"_

"_Hahaha! Yeah I know! But….shouldn't we start practicing?..."_

"_Practicing what Takeshi?"_

"_You know what I mean Misaki…..Se—"_

* * *

Kuroko quickly shut his book close noticing that Kise was also reading. It really annoys him when someone reads with him, plus Kise was leaning to close!

Kise leaned away from Kuroko and sweat dropped _"H-He's reading that kind of books?!"_ he shrieked inside his mind "W-What are you reading? Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko looked at Kise "I know you thought I was reading about sex"

Kise's eyes widen _"So straightforward!"_ He said wondering if Kuroko can read minds or was he that easy to read

Kuroko sighed "See?...Well to break it to you, I'm not. It was about two person's in-love, it's just a coincidence where the two persons are planning about their future" Kise was dumbfounded since it made sense

Kise just rub the back of his neck in embarrassment "I-I see…..S-Sorry Kurokocchi!" He smiled

Kuroko then continued reading while Kise just watch him. Then it hit him, since he and Kuroko are going out, he needs to plan their future too

But where should he start? Marriage? Children?—No, No that's too early!...Living together?...and etc

Kuroko then shifted his gaze towards Kise who was changing expressions every second like he was in his own world thinking about something "What are you doing Kise-kun?"

Kise jerked a bit and laughed "O-Oh nothing, it's just….." Kise hugged Kuroko then pulled back "Kise-kun?"

"I am thinking of our future!" Kise smiled brightly surprising Kuroko

Kise's planning about their future? He got the highest suspicion that he got the idea from what he was reading

"And what about it?"

Kise scratched his cheek getting embarrass "W-Well, I was thinking of living together in the future when were college students"

"Living together?"

Kise nodded "Yes, oh but don't worry! I'll keep on modeling to earn a living so that I can pay the rent!" Kise grinned "Good idea right?"

Kuroko was taken aback. Kise already planned that? And he will keep modeling so that they can live together…..What a very romantic and thoughtful guy. Kuroko just smiled and nodded 'And then?"

Kise then went into deep thinking again "Let's see…..since we will be living together we should go to the same university Kurokocchi!" Kise beamed happily

"University? But where?" He asked since it makes sense

"Well…..how about Geikin University?" Kise suggested

"Geikin? Isn't that a prestigious school?"Kuroko asked getting worried since Geikin was known to be the most expensive school in this town plus

"Yeah! It is! But don't worry, I will increase my modeling jobs so that I can pay our tuition fees!"

Kuroko's eyes widen again. Why does Kise keep saying he will pay all the fees and rents? "Kise-kun…..there's something in your mind, isn't it?" Kuroko asked

Kise was surprise "Huh? No! N-Nothing's wrong!" he tried to lied

Kuroko just stared at him until Kise give up. Kise just sighed

"It's just….I don't want to disappoint you Kurokocchi…..I just want to show you that I can be a very mature man! Since your first impresion of me is…someone childish" Kise confessed

Kuroko can't take it anymore, Kise was being over romantic now. He stood up quickly wrapping his arms around Kise's neck

"You know…..no matter what happens, I will still see you as Kise-kun" He said

Kise looked up confused "What do you mean?"

Kuroko smiled "What I mean is, you don't need to do all of that so that you won't disappoint me" he caressed Kise's cheek, Kise placed his hand over Kuroko's, feeling his soft skin texture on his cheek

Then Kise looked on Kuroko's eyes "Then….will you promise me that you'll never leave me alone?"

Kuroko just smiled again, and then Kise pulled him so that he was sitting on his lap with Kuroko's legs trapping Kise's, hugging each other

"Of course, why would I do that?" Kuroko asked pulling back from their hug

"I'm always alone, in my family…it's true that we are together but there's no warmth" Then Kise hold Kuroko's hands placing it on his chest

"I thought you and your family are happy? You even said that they're the best family in the world?"

Kise smiled slyly "T-That's a lie…..you know, hiding it from everyone"

"I see….."

"Plus, I've never felt this way before…"

"Eh?"

Kise scratches his cheek while tints of pink are visible on his cheeks "I-I mean falling in love and everything. I dated many girls in middle school but…..we've never reached this part before where my heart would beat so fast always!"

"Am I really that special for you to feel this way?" Kuroko frowned

Kise nodded "Yeah! Because Kurokocchi always makes me happy! And…." Kise's eyes squinted "Everyone else just loved me because of my looks, but you Kurokocchi, you see me inside and out! That's why I'm lucky that I got to know you in middle school!"

"Why?"

Kise sweat dropped "You're so doubtful nee? Kurokocchi?" Kuroko nodded making Kise laugh a little

"Well, if you and I and everyone hadn't met…My life will always stay the same!"Kise's smiled now turned into a happy grin

"I see…." Kuroko said before he shifted himself and sat next to Kise leaning his head on Kise's strong and muscled shoulder "Kurokocchi?"

"I'm still jealous though, you have already dated many girls. You're first kiss must have already been taken" Kuroko blurted out suddenly shocking Kise

Kise began laughing making Kuroko frown "What's the matter?" Kise's stopped laughing and wiped a tear on his eyes before hugging Kuroko

"You know Kurokocchi, my first kiss hasn't been taken! I dated many girls but, like I said, no one has made me like this!"

Kuroko sighed standing up pulling himself away from Kise "Still…..they must've had cuddle-cuddle to you and…." Kuroko blushed a little "I don't like that" he said as he was about to walk but Kise grabbed his wrist and pulled him down so that he was lying on the couch

Kise then placed himself on top of Kuroko, trapping the bluenette between his arms and legs "Kise-kun what are you do—"

"If you want, we can have our first kiss right now" Kise said looking at Kuroko with seductive eyes

Kuroko was about to argue but Kise put a finger silencing him "I promise…..it'll feel good!" Kise grinned before leaning towards Kuroko

Kuroko skipped a beat that moment before Kise successfully pressed his lip into Kuroko's

Kise had to admit that Kuroko's lips felt soft, it also tastes Vanilla, maybe because Kuroko always drinks Vanilla Shakes so his lips tasted like it. Not that it was a problem, he liked it!

At the same time, Kuroko thought that Kise's lips were soft but a little rough in texture.

Kise pushed in his lips deeper to Kuroko's earning a moan from his lover. Kuroko's eyes shot open a he felt Kise's tongue sliding down his lip, dancing with his tongue gently

Kuroko noticed that Kise is gentle, he had read in books how couples kiss and it's not like this, maybe because their adults?

Kise pushed his lip again to Kuroko's as their tongues dance and feel each other. Kise started to feel breathless so he pulled away with a track of saliva coming out. When he pulled away, he looked at Kuroko and it made him smiled since Kuroko's appearance is adorable

His eyes are slightly open, his cheeks are flushed and he was panting "K-Kise….ku….n" He said breathlessly

Kise grinned "So? How did it feel Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko nodded "It….it felt good Kise-kun?...where did you learn this?"

Kise's grinning only widens hearing his beloved's compliment "Right? Well, I've done a lot of research so that if times comes we need to…..u-uh…kiss, I'm prepared"

"You're always ready huh?..."

Kise nodded "Yeah….but….did I perfect it?" He asked nervously

"Oh…..you perfected it and…" Kuroko blushed "You were gentle…."

Kise's eyes widen, he was gentle? He was? YES! He perfected it! He gotta thank that site where he had research on!

Kise grinned "Thank you Kurokocchi! It means a lot coming out of you!" Kise said before his face turned into a nervous one

"Umm…..Kurokocchi?"

"Yes Kise-kun?"

Kise looked away from Kuroko "C-Can I…kiss you again?"

Kuroko smiled and nodded "Yes….you may Kise-kun…"

Kise grinned and leaned in again to capture Kuroko's lips, this time Kuroko wrapped his arms around Kise's neck pulling him closer

Unknown to Kise, he planned to do this all day long until he was completely satisfied…

* * *

~Seirin High School : Gym~

Everyone was in the locker's room, undressing themselves as they changed into their practice clothes

Kuroko tried his best to hide his face from everyone

Izuki noticed this "Hey Kuroko, what's the ma—Wait….Eeeeeh?!" Izuki shrieked earning everyone's reaction

"What's the problem Izuki?" Hyuga asked walking next to Izuki

Izuki shakily points his finger towards Kuroko "Huh?" Hyuga looked at Kuroko "Eh?" He blinked "Eeeeeh?! Why are your lips red Kuroko?!" Hyuga yelled

Kuroko slapped his hands on his lips clearly embarrassed. Kagami noticed this and looked at him questioningly

* * *

~Kaijo High School~

Kise, Kasamatsu and Moriyama are walking towards the Gymnasium. Kasamatsu noticed that Kise kept grinning like an idiot ever since they started heading towards the Gym for practice

Moriyama also noticed that everytime he looked at Kise, he sees flowers around him and it was like he was sparkling.

Kasamatsu, annoyed asked "Oi Kise"

"Hm?" Kise looked at him still smiling

"What the hell is wrong with you? You've been grinning like an idiot since this morning?!" Kasamatsu yelled

Kise nodded "Oh well…..let's just say I have tasted the best flavor in this whole world yesterday!" He said as continued walking, still smiling

Kasamatsu quickly yanked Moriyama down to his height "Do you have an idea what is he talking about?!" Kasamatsu whispered

Moriyama shook his head "Who knows, maybe it's just food?" He whispered back

"I doubt it" Kasamatsu said as they looked at Kise

Kise who was still smiling felt that his cell was ringing. He dug on his pocket and pick out his cell, he flipped it open and smiled brightly again, it was from his Kurokocchi

"Let's see….E-Eh?"

**_From: Kurokocchi!  
XX/XX/XXXX  
XX:XX_**

**_I Hate you Kise-kun! Be prepared to be Kai'd !_**

Kise blinked and blinked again

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?! WHY KUROKOCCHI?!"

* * *

~.~

**There! I hope you like it!**

**I think this chapter is more romantic than the last since I think I've improved in writing romance fics especially the kissing part!**

**Did I do okay?**

**PLEASE REVIEW  
**

**Thank you!**

**Chaikia~**


	3. Author's Announcement

**Dear Readers!,**

**GOOD NEWS! "KISE'S JEALOUSY" IS NOW AVAILABLE! SO CHECK IT OUT ON MY PROFILE OR IN "RATED M Category"**

THANK YOU AGAIN!

**~Chaikia~**


End file.
